


mind reading, kinda

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Peter and Aro's first meeting, Aro wants to see all about Peter but his attempt and mind reading doesn't go as he expected.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	mind reading, kinda

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving all the mind reading fics going on in our ship at the moment and wanted to get in on the act.

“Ah, Peter Vincent, how nice to meet you at last,” exclaimed the dark haired vampire who’d just walked into the room.  
“Stop right there!” exclaimed Peter, raising the wooden stake which he’d just used to kill another vampire.  
“You have the wrong impression, I am not here to kill you, I am here to thank you,” said the vampire with a smile.  
“Thank me?” answered Peter incredulously. “You, a vampire, are going to thank me for killing other vampires?”  
“Indeed, within our community there are some contentious elements. You have been doing an excellent job of helping remove them. I have been watching your career with interest.”  
Peter stared as he suddenly realised just who he was facing.   
“Aro Volturi,” he said in a surprised tone.   
He had of course heard of the ruling elite of vampires but he would never have dared go after any of them, nor expected to see one. Especially one who seemed to want to thank him.  
“I see you’ve heard of me,” said Aro in a pleased voice, and stepping forward he held out a hand.  
Peter took it automatically, expecting a hand shake, but Aro raised the hand to his lips and kissed the back of it while keeping eye contact with Peter.  
Peter jerked his hand back as Aro let go, continuing to stare.  
“How fascinating,” he said, more interest and excitement showing in his eyes now. He stepped closer to Peter who froze, and placed a hand on Peter’s chest.  
“What do you have on you?” he asked looking curiously at him.  
“Uh, a tattoo,” answered Peter. At the look in Aro’s eyes he pulled his collar down to reveal the intricate design inked on his chest.  
“Where did you get that design?” asked Aro looking intently at it, hand twitching as if he wanted to touch it.  
“Why do you care?” asked Peter, quickly stepping back out of reach.  
“Normally I would know all about you by now but your artwork is stopping me.”  
As he spoke Peter remembered a rumour he’d heard that one of the Volturis was a telepath.  
“You were going to read my mind?” he asked in horror.  
Aro tilted his head slightly and looked at Peter in surprise.   
“Of course, I wished to know more of your motivation and what kind of danger you pose to my community. You are very good at your job.”  
“Fuck you,” said Peter. “The reason I do this is to kill all you evil fuckers, which I will continue to do.”  
Aro tutted, “of course, as discussed I have no interest in stopping you. As long as you target the correct victims, I might even be willing to help. I certainly do not wish to see such an interesting mortal hurt, and wherever you got that design from could prove dangerous to you.”  
Peter looked at him for a moment, considering. “I have a book in my apartment. I got it from an old bookshop in London a few years ago. I saw the pattern in it and thought it looked cool.”  
“Would you allow me to see this book?” asked Aro in an excited tone.  
“Under certain conditions,” answered Peter. “I’m not letting you look for nothing.”  
“I wouldn’t expect it. I will take you for dinner at any restaurant you desire in exchange for an hour with the book.”  
“What? No fucking way, that’s the last thing I want.”  
At Aro’s pout he continued, “You can look at the book for an hour if you tell me about five covens I can hunt and about the whole hierarchy thing.”  
“Two covens and I will tell you about the hierarchy over lunch,” smiled Aro.  
“Agreed,” said Peter. “Now I’m going home, you can come and look at the book tomorrow when I’ve had some fucking sleep and something to eat.”  
“How charming, I’m so glad you wish to look nice for me,” Aro smirked.  
“I just don’t want you in my house while I’m tired,” said Peter with a glare that seemed to have no effect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these two check out vincturi on tumblr!


End file.
